jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Electric
is the Stand of Kamatari Nakamura, featured in Standpunk Underground. It and its user are the first antagonists in the story. Appearance/Personality Synopsis Abilities Technology Assimilation/Manipulation- Body Electric's main power is the ability to take the place and serve the same function as various electronic appliances and wires. This can range from whole, ordinary devices (such as Kamatari's normal method of carrying/hiding it as his cell phone) to aspects of machines (like taking the place of computer wires in a computer room). This is a highly versatile ability, as well as one that can seemingly be adapted. While Body Electric can ordinarily substitute and control these specific aspects, it has also demonstrated the ability to take up space where wires and electric appliances could potentially ''be. This allows the Stand to move through entire buildings, even in areas where appliances are not necessarily present, so long as they have the room and "potential" for wires and other such devices to be there. Because of this, though he entered an area of Morioh High School were there was no electrical use, Seiji was still pursued due to their having been wires in the area before, and the room for them still existing. Body Electric has no apparent range when it comes to this assimilation, able to cover a whole room with itself so long as it is within the vicinity of the user. Objects possessed or assimilated by this Stand still function as normal, though Nakamura can now use Body Electric to control these functions. He can choose what is being broadcast on various screens effected by Body Electric, as well as being capable of shutting off phone calls and the internet to computers under its control. Through sound systems, it can release a debilitating screech. It still appears to have a physical presence, as when called out of its hiding place it will destroy the walls and other structures in its path to appear beside its user. It can still attack while under assimilation mode, firing off stray wires to impale or damage the opponent, whilst still breaking through whatever lies in front of it. '''Limited Electricity Generation'- The main form of attack available to this Stand, Body Electric can harness and absorb small bits of electricity from technology it has assimilated, using this to produce a substantial amount of its own. It can channel it freely along its body and fire it from the spiked bulbs at its ends. In addition, through this channeling, it can wrap its wires around the victim and create minute, self-inflicted cuts along its limbs, resulting in a massive amount of electricity being discharged directly on its target. This electricity is still subject to manipulation by Daft Punk, and when this Stand is present the effects of Body Electric's attack appear to be diminished somewhat. It can also fire its electricity from the walls while hidden, creating arcs of lightning that deal spectacular personal as well as environmental damage. Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Stands Category:Mid-range Stands Category:Standpunk Underground